Wizards In The Caribbean
by Slytherin-Girl21
Summary: Crossover: Severus Snape joins the life of a pirate after killing Dumbledore without saying good bye to Sakora Storm. Sakora sails with Hector Barbossa and now finds out Snape is in Totuga. Jack Sparrow joins up with them and they meet up with Jigsaw.
1. Forward

**FORWARD**

After defeating Davy Jones, Captain Jack Sparrow set off on another adventure. The only problem was that the Black Pearl was gone, again. Hector Barbossa had stolen it from Jack for a third time. At least he didn't leave Jack stranded on some island.

With the Pearl out of his grasp, Jack had to make due. He found a small wooden boat tied to the dock, climbed inside, cute the rope loose and headed out to open sea.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Sunday June 13****th**

Somewhere in the Caribbean 

The winds were starting to pick up making the waters a little rough. Barbossa was giving orders to his crew in order to keep the Pearl in top form.

Sakora Storm was Barbossa's only female crewmember. She had only joined Barbossa about three years ago. She was in her late teens early twenties. Sakora was standing at one of the rails looking out to sea. The day couldn't be better. She closed her eyes as the sun beat down on her. She was enjoying the ride. A moment later her thoughts were interrupted by heavy footsteps coming in her direction. She slowly opened her eyes and turned around to see that Barbossa had joined her side.

"Captain Barbossa." Sakora addressed him. He nodded his head slightly.

"Enjoying the scenery, are we?" Barbossa asked.

"Aye, Captain." Sakora said. Barbossa put an arm around Sakora's shoulder.

Professor Severus Snape; once a teacher of Potions and the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, now a fugitive on the run having killed Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts; Professor Albus Dumbledore with one of the unforgivable curses that would land a wizard strait to Azkaban without hesitation.

There was no way that Snape was going to live his life as a prisoner so he pursued a life living in the Caribbean islands as a pirate. He even had his own ship that he stole from another pirate which he renamed the vessel as the S.S.Slytherin. No one would think to look for him on the seas. He didn't have a crew, not yet anyways, and no one would to know about his past. Professor Snape claimed himself to be Captain Severus Snape.

Barbossa had his crew were heading to Tortuga to pick up some supplies for the Pearl. Once they got there, Pintel and Reghetti tied up the ship. Night had fallen by the time they arrived.

"Think ye can watch the Pearl so no one takes it?" Barbossa asked Sakora.

"But Captain, can't I go with you?" Sakora gave Barbossa that look that was had to refuse. Barbossa sighed.

"Fine." He said. "But I want ya to stick close by my side. Can't have ya wandering off like last time."

"I'll watch the Pearl, Captain." Someone from Barbossa's crew volunteered. A pirate by the name of Merik Brukner.

Tortuga was full of drunken pirates, the likes of which could not be trusted.

Snape had been on the seas for what seemed like days. Finally he spotted a small town. He sailed up to the shallow waters and dropped anchor and got off the ship. Before he went exploring the town, he saw a big ship that he'd pulled up beside. He'd wondered if anyone was aboard so he explored the ship.

Merik was below deck when he heard footsteps. He thought maybe it was Barbossa coming back. He started walking up to the upper deck to tell him something, but he stopped in mid sentence.

"Who are you and what are you doing on the Pearl?" Merik asked.

"Where am I?" Snape asked Merik.

"You're in Tortuga, mate." Merik said. He studied Snape for a moment then added, "You must not be from around here. I've not seen you before."

"You're right. I'm not from around here." Snape said. Merik extended his hand. "The names Brukner. Merik Brukner."

"Captain Snape." Snape said, but did not engage in shaking Merik's hand.

After Barbossa got what he needed for the ship, they started heading back to the Pearl. When they arrived, Sakora stopped in her tracks and Barbossa heard a clatter behind him. He turned around swiftly to see that Sakora had dropped the items she had been carrying. Barbossa shoved his weapons and supplies into Pintel and Reghetti's hands and walked over to Sakora.

"What's wrong with ya?" Barbossa huffed. "Are ye trying to damage the merchandise?"

But Sakora wasn't listening to Barbossa. Her attention was set on the ship that was docked by the Black Pearl. Barbossa looked in the direction Sakora was looking.

"What?" Barbossa said.

"He's here. It can't be." Sakora said.

"What are you going on about?" Barbossa asked. He looked down at the pile of stuff Sakora had dropped. He turned his attention to Pintel and Reghetti.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get this mess cleaned up and take it aboard the ship." He ordered them. They quickly scrambled to pick up the stuff Sakora dropped trying not to drop the stuff Barbossa handed to them a moment ago.

Sakora told Barbossa about Professor Snape and her days at Hogwarts.

Merik heard the commotion and peered over the side of the ship.

"Ah Captain. Welcome back." Merik said. Snape too looked over to see what was going on. Immediately, Sakora's eyes locked with Snape's. She followed Barbossa up the ramp and onto the Black Pearl. She stayed close to Barbossa. He was ready to draw his sword if need be.

"Professor. What—what are you doing in Tortuga?" Sakora asked. Snape grinned evilly.

"That's Captain Snape to you, young lady." Sakora felt herself blush. Luckily it was dark out so no one could tell. She and Snape had had a relationship during her time in school.

"All this time you never bothered to contact me." Sakora furrowed her brow in annoyance as she looked in Snape's direction. "Why?"

"That's what happens when you're a Death eater on the run." Snape said making his way toward Sakora. Barbossa drew his sword in a protective manner and Snape drew his wand.

"And what pry tell are ya going to do with that stick, beat me to death?" Barbossa joked. Pintel and Reghetti snickered. Snape flicked his wand at them and turned them into dogs.

"What in blazes did ya do to them? Turn them back." Barbossa said. Sakora put a hand over Barbossa's arm to tell him to sheath his sword. Snape sighed,

"Very well." He flicked his wand again and Pintel and Reghetti were turned back to their former selves.

"What happened?" Reghetti asked. He realized his tongue was still hanging out and he pulled it back inside his mouth.

"It's a bit complicated." Sakora said as Reghetti looked in her direction


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

It was nearly midnight and most of Barbossa's crew was fast asleep. The only people that were still awake were Snape, Barbossa and Sakora.

The Black Pearl and the S.S. Slytherin were still tied to the docks in Tortuga.

Barbossa walked over to Sakora.

"I'm turning in for the night." He told her.

"Are ye gonna be alright up here?" He asked her. He looked from Sakora to Snape and back to Sakora.

"Aye. Don't worry about me captain." Sakora said.

"Alright then. I'll be down below the deck if ye be needing me." With that, Barbossa headed below leaving Snape and Sakora to their thoughts. Sakora found a spot on one of the staircases that were on the stern of the ship. Snape walked over to her. She looked up at him. Oh how she missed him, but was upset at how they left things when she left Hogwarts.

"Are you going to tell me why you left me without so much as a good-bye?" Sakora asked. "If not, then I'm going to turn in for the night." She added. Snape stood there for a moment before finding a spot next to Sakora and sat down. He didn't know where to begin. He looked into Sakora's eyes. She looked very tired.

"Tell you what. Why don't you get some sleep and we'll start fresh in the morning." Snape told Sakora. He stood up and started for the ramp off the ship when Sakora caught up with him. She couldn't stop herself. She kissed him on the lips.

"I've really missed you, Severus." She told him quietly. At first, he didn't react then he pulled Sakora toward him and hugged her tightly. He kissed her tenderly and whispered to her,

"I've missed you as well." He turned and walked down the ramp and onto his own ship. Sakora took one step in his direction, but decided to go below deck to the bunks. She was just about to climb into bed, thinking everyone was asleep, when a lantern light flickered on and Barbossa asked,

"Everything alright?" Sakora was startled.

"Uh, yeah. I mean aye. Everything's fine, captain." Sakora reassured Barbossa. "I'm sorry I woke you." She added.

"No. I hadn't gotten to sleep yet." Barbossa said. Sakora climbed into her bed.

"Goodnight Barbossa." Sakora said.

"Goodnight Sakora." Barbossa answered.

Captain Jack Sparrow had been rowing in the small rowboat for hours. He'd figured he'd better make port fast. There was no way of finding anything in the darkness. When he did make port, he realized he'd gone around in a circle. He wound up back in Tortuga.

"Oh bugger." He said to himself. When he docked, he saw the Pearl. He was glad he ended up in Tortuga. He looked around. There were no signs of anyone on the ship.

"Now's my chance to get the Pearl back." He said to himself He hurried up the ramp. "Finally. I got the Pearl back." Jack added.

Barbossa awoke to the sound of footsteps on the upper deck. He thought it might be one of his  
crewmembers that couldn't sleep. He got out of bed and headed to the upper deck.

"Well, well. If it isn't Jack Sparrow." Barbossa said. Jack turned around out of disappointment and said,

"I was hopping to get away with stealing my ship back."

"Sorry to disappoint ya, Jack, but this ship isn't going anywhere till tomorrow." Barbossa told Jack.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Jack said. He pulled out his sword. Barbossa unsheathed his sword. Jack made to take a swing at Barbossa, but faked him out and cut the ropes from the ship and it started drifting away from the shallow waters. Barbossa took a swing at Jack with his sword and Jack blocked it.

Snape awoke to hear the clanking of swords near by. He raced up to the top deck to see the Black Pearl slowly drifting away with Barbossa sword fighting with someone. He quickly cut the ropes off his ship that bonded it to the docks with a small dagger he'd stolen off some seadog in Tortuga.

Pintel and Reghetti awoke.

"Hey I think the ship is moving." Reghetti said to the obvious fact. Pintel gave him that look that said "Duh." They raced up to the deck to see Barbossa fighting Jack.

"Is there no getting rid of you?" Pintel asked Jack.

Jack and Barbossa stopped fighting for a moment. Jack smiled, threw up his hands and shrugged.

"Apparently not." Barbossa hit Jack's sword with his own with a loud clank and they continued fighting.

Snape was at the wheel steering his ship trying to follow the Black Pearl.

Merik and Sakora were last to awake. It was clear that no one was going to get any sleep tonight. They headed for the wheel, but Merik pushed Sakora out of the way.

"Hey!" Sakora protested.

"You're not experienced enough to drive a ship." Merik said nastily. Sakora's attention was drawn to Jack. She just noticed him for the first time.

"Oh my god!"

Barbossa Pintel, Reghetti, Jack and Merik all looked at Sakora. Sakora stared in Jack's direction.

"You are the cutest thing on two feet!"

"Is she for real?" Jack asked Barbossa. Barbossa sheathed his sword and Jack did the same.

"Ye don't wanna get involved with him." Barbossa told Sakora. Sakora frowned.

"Why not?" She asked. Jack looked disappointed.

"Yeah. Why not?" He asked Barbossa. Barbossa muttered something to Sakora which Jack didn't hear all of, but caught some words that sounded like "not trust worthy" and "not dependable."

It was now One O' clock in the morning and Sakora hadn't gotten any sleep.

"I hate to break up this gathering, but I'm going to turn in for what's left of the night. Sakora nodded slightly to Barbossa then to Jack. She headed below deck.

Snape was still following the Black Pearl. He still wasn't sure where it was going, but he had to follow it so as not to loose Sakora again.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"So." Jack said as he was turning his attention to Barbossa. "Where are we going?" Barbossa didn't answer.

Monday June 14th 

The sun started rising and Jack's stomach started growling.

"C'mon mate. Don't ya think we should stop and eat? I mean, pirates gotta eat too." Jack said.

"Aye. I suppose you're right. I could use a bit myself." Barbossa said.

"I hate to put a damper on the situation, but where are we going to stop? We're miles away from Tortuga." Merik said.

"Mm. That could be a problem." Barbossa said. He looked around then spotted Snape's ship He took his telescope to get a better look. Jack and Merik did the same. Jack took of for the lower deck of the Pearl to search for some rope. He was quiet as not to wake Sakora. A moment later, he resurfaced with a long strand of rope. He tied it around a grapple.

"What are you gonna do that?" Barbossa asked Jack.

"I'm gonna lasso his ship and climb aboard."

"You're crazy." Merik told Jack.

"Thank heavens for that, otherwise it might not work." Jack said smiling. Merik rolled his eyes and shook his head as he continued steering the ship. Barbossa walked over to Merik.

"I'll take over from here." He told him and Merik stepped aside.

Jack picked dup the rope and grapple.

"Stand clear." He warned. He began to swing the rope overhead and let go and watched the grapple soar.

Snape was sailing behind the Black pearl when he saw something flying from the stern of the ship. He squinted his eyes.

"What the--?" he said to himself. In the next instant, not too far from where he was standing, a grapple claw clung to the front of the ship and wrapped around the railing. Snape watched as Jack scurried himself across the rope and onto the S.S. Slytherin. When Jack reached the ship, he climbed on deck.

"Evening, mate." Jack said. When Snape didn't answer, Jack continued. "The names Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow. And you are?"

"Severus Snape." Snape said at last.

"Oh good. Now that we're on a first name basis, I got a question for ya." Jack said. Snape crossed his arms across his chest.

"You wouldn't happen to have any food, would ya? My crew and I are starving." Snape raised an eyebrow then turned to go below deck. A moment later he returned with a small chest full of food he managed to get from Hogwarts. He handed the chest over to Jack.

"Thanks, mate." Jack got back on the rope. "Hm. How am I supposed to get back across?" Jack wondered wondered out loud.

"Here let me lend you a hand. Captain Sparrow." Snape said.

"Thanks mate. You're a diamond." Jack was smiling only right before he knew what Snape was doing. Snape made to cut the rope loose and Jack's expression changed to panic. The rope was cut and Jack clung to the rope with one hand and the chest in the other screaming all the way back to the Pearl. He hit the stern of the ship and came crashing into one of the windows below deck. Sakora woke up screaming. Barbossa and Merik heard Sakora.

"Stay here." Barbossa instructed Merik. By the time Barbossa got to Sakora, Pintel and Reghetti were in Sakora's room and Jack was sprawled out on the floor and the chest was lying on the floor in front of him. Barbossa turned on a small light. Sakora, Pintel and Reghetti looked over in Barbossa's direction. Jack grunted and rubbed his head. Everyone looked back at Jack. Sakora got out of bed and picked up the chest and opened it. It was full of food.

"Thank you Jack." Sakora said happily. She noticed the food was from Hogwarts. Knowing that, she knew it had to have come form Snape.

"That's the last time I ask for food from Severus Snape." Jack said getting to his feet. Pintel and Reghetti started for the food in Sakora's hands. They were crowding Sakora. Barbossa walked over to them.

"Spread out." He said. Pintel and Reghetti moved and Barbossa took the chest full of food and took out a couple pastries, gave them to Sakora, then took some himself and gave some food to Jack, Pintel and Reghetti. What was left of the food, Barbossa brought to Merik.

"What are we gonna do about that broken window?" Reghetti asked.

"That's no problem." Sakora said. She took out her wand, pointed it at the shattered wood and glass. "Oculus Repario." A spark flew out of the wand and the glass and splintered wood was repaired. Pintel and Reghetti stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"How in blazes did you do that?" Pintel asked. Jas as Sakora was about to explain, Barbossa interrupted.

"I'll explain later."

"How about if I explain?" Sakora asked. "Just so the story gets strait." Barbossa didn't say anything. "Captain…. sir." Sakora added as not to be disrespectful.

"Aye. Best you do." Barbossa said and walked off again. Sakora, Pintel and Reghetti were left standing in the room and Sakora told them about her years at Hogwarts.

"So you're just like that guy that was dressed all in black?" Reghetti asked.

"Yeah. So don't make me mad." Sakora said. She sat on the bed and sighed loudly.

"What's wrong, poppet?" Pintel asked.

"All this talk about Hogwarts made me homesick. I really miss Snape.

"Who's Snape?" Reghetti asked. Before Sakora could answer, Pintel asked,

"You mean that guy who turned us into dogs?" Sakora smiled at the thought.

"Yeah, him." She answered. "I really need to see him. If I use too much magic, though, while I'm away from Hogwarts, the Ministry might come find me.

"Who's the Ministry?" Asked Reghetti.

"They're witches and wizards who are in charge of magic laws and stuff.

"How would they find you way out in the middle of nowhere?" Asked Pintel.

"They have their ways. They'll find me." She looked up. "I can't stand it. I have to see him." She pulled out her wand.

"What about the Ministry?" Pintel asked.

"It's only a matter of time." Sakora said and before either of them could answer, Sakora disappeared with a crack.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Snape was following the Black Pearl. He still had no clue as to where they were going, and by the looks of it, he didn't think they knew where they were going either.

A moment later there was a loud pop and Snape looked over to his right where Sakora appeared.

"Severus." Sakora said. Snape was startled and pulled out his wand.

"Woah." Sakora defended herself with her wand raised. "It's just me." Sakora said and Snape lowered his wand. Sakora lowered her wand too.

"Sakora." Snape breathed.

"Sorry, Professor." She paused for a moment, then added, "Captain, whatever you're calling yourself," Snape charmed the steering wheel so the ship was steering itself while Snape and Sakora walked down below deck. Sakora followed Snape into the dimly lit cabin. It was decorated in Slytherin decor. Snape motioned Sakora to have a seat. She made herself comfortable. Snape poured her a drink. She took one sip and pushed it away.

"Sorry. I know it's not exactly pumpkin juice, but it's the best I could find in Tortuga." Snape said.

"It's okay." Sakora said. "Look, Sev." She said after a moment. Snape looked into her eyes. "You don't know what it was like without you. I thought about you constantly."

Even though the room was dim, Snape could see Sakora's teary eyes. He walked over to her and she stood up from her chair. He pulled her into a hug. Sakora wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his chest. Snape rested his chin lightly on her head.

Even though the night air felt cool, Sakora felt warm and safe in Snape's arms. After several long seconds of peaceful silence, Snape finally spoke.

"I see you've finally made a name for yourself around these waters."

This caught Sakora off guard. She looked up at Snape, furrowed her brow and said,

"Well what did you expect? It's not like I had anywhere else to go. You left with Draco Malfoy and left me behind." By this time, Sakora had broken Snape's embrace. She continued looking in his eyes with a stern look. "I had no way of knowing where you went and I certainly wasn't going back to my boring muggle life."

"So you became a pirate instead of a wizard?" Snape asked raising an eyebrow at Sakora.

"A pirate wizard." Sakora corrected him.

"Pirates are muggles." Snape informed Sakora.

"At least I was doing something exciting." Sakora said raising her voice.

Sakora hadn't gotten much sleep in the past couple nights so she was a bit moody and Snape wasn't helping matters much. Snape was getting irritated by Sakora's temper, but kept his tone steady none the less.

"Look," He said taking hold of Sakora's arms. "I'm sorry I left you behind, but I wasn't about to let myself be thrown in Azkaban."

"Well then why did you become a pirate?" Sakora asked confused as to why it was okay for him, but not her.

"Because the Ministry wouldn't think to look for me here." Snape said.

Sakora was tired. She didn't have the energy to argue. Is she didn't get any rest soon; she would pass out from exhaustion.

"Why don't you stay the night?" Snape suggested. "I know it's not much, but at least it's quiet."

"Thanks." Sakora said. As she headed for the bunk bed, Snape still had a hold of her arm. She looked behind her at Snape.

"What." She said to him.

"You don't know how much I've missed you. I regret leaving you behind". He kissed her passionately before letting go of her. "Good night, Ms. Storm."

"Good night, Severus." Sakora said. With that, she went to bed.

It was nearly two in the morning when Barbossa and Jack were the only two people still awake.

"Where's Sakora?" Barbossa asked.

"I'm not sure, mate. Last I knew, she was down below deck." Jack said.

"Mind the ship." Barbossa told Jack.

Barbossa ran down to check, but she was nowhere to be found. Barbossa scowled.

"Wake up you lazy scoundrels!" Barbossa barked. Pintel and Reghetti alarmed, fell out of bed and scrambled to their feet.

"What happened? Are we under attack?" Pintel asked still half asleep.

"No we're not under attack you simpletons. Where's Ms. Storm? She's supposed to be on night watch." Neither of them spoke for a moment. "Well?" Barbossa demanded.

"I think she said something about going to see that Snape fellow then disappeared out of thin air." Reghetti said.

"Well this is just great." Barbossa fumed.

"Do you want one of us to fetch her, Captain?" Pintel asked.

"No. Stay here." Barbossa said. He ran back up to the deck.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Sakora is over on the other ship with that, that guy. Now I gotta go get her back." With that, he dove over the edge of the ship and started swimming toward the S.S. Slytherin.

Merik heard a splash form up in the crow's nest. He couldn't see who went overboard. But could see the commotion in the water.

Snape left Sakora to sleep and walked up to the upper deck. He saw something in the water heading toward his ship, but wasn't quite sure what. He grabbed his binoculars to have a better look. It was a person. He went to have a look again to see if he could tell who it was, but he was gone.

Snape reached for his wand. Next minute he heard someone climbing up the side of the ship. His grip tightened around his wand. He backed up slowly.

Barbossa emerged and climbed onto the deck.

"What are you doing here Captain, Barbossa is it?" Snape asked.

"Aye." Barbossa said. "You have something of mine."

"I bed your pardon? I don't have anything of yours."

"Oh I think ye do." Barbossa said. "A certain pirate."

"She doesn't _belong _ to you, captain." Snape said. "And further more, you can't see her because she's sleeping. By the looks of it, she hasn't slept in days."

"You just wait. She'll be back with me one way or the other." Barbossa said. Snape held out his wand and pointed it at Barbossa.

"Is that a threat?" Snape asked. Barbossa swallowed.

Jack was steering the Pearl and looking behind him wondering what was taking Barbossa so long. 

Barbossa put one leg over the rail indicating his departure.

"Here. Allow me to help you on your way." Snape said slyly. With a flick of his wand, Barbossa felt himself being lifted off his feet. He was floating toward the Pearl.

Jack had seen a bright light emit from the S.S. Slytherin followed by a body flying toward the Pearl.

"What the?" Jack said to no one in particular. A couple seconds later, Barbossa landed by Jack's feet with a thud.

"That guy is really starting to annoy me." Barbossa muttered.

"Idiots." Snape said to himself shaking his head slowly. "When will they learn?" He glanced at the set of steps that led to the lower deck. He headed down to check on Sakora. She was in a deep sleep and evidently didn't hear the confrontation between himself and Barbossa and therefore did not disturb her slumber.

With a flick of his wand, the S.S. Slytherin was put under a spell to follow the Black Pearl Then, Snape had an idea. He had Sakora in his presents. He could take this ship, turn it around and head for the other hide out he had away from Hogwarts and the Ministry.

"I thought Sakora was coming back over with you." Jack said.

"I couldn't even get to her. She was in the lower bunks and Captain Snape wasn't letting me anywhere near her." Barbossa grumbled.

Snape walked to the wheel and turned it hard away from the Black Pearl. Sakora felt the force so much that it had awaken her.

"What's going on?" Sakora said to herself. She looked out the small circular window that was by the bunk bed. She noticed that the ship was heading away from the Pearl. Sakora quickly got out of bed and ran up the stairs to the upper deck for a better view.

"What are you doing?!" Sakora said frantically to Snape

"I'm taking you away from all this. You're back with me now. We're going back."

"Back, where? Hogwarts?"

"No. To my other hideout."

"We can't. Severus, you gotta turn the ship around."

"I won't. I'm not going to loose you again. Not to a bunch of bootlegged scallywags."

"Oh man. Captain Barbossa is going to be upset with me." Sakora searched her pockets for her wand, but it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" Snape asked. He held Sakora's wand.

"I need to get back there." Sakora pleaded.

"May I remind you, you're a wizard, not a muggle pirate.." Snape said.

Barbossa looked behind the ship.

"They're retreating! Man your positions!" Barbossa yelled. Everyone was scrambling to their stations and Barbossa turned the wheel hard and the ship almost keeled over. Supplies were rolling and sliding all over the place.

"No crewmember of mine betrays me and gets away with it. Man _or _woman." Barbossa said. Jack looked at him with a worried look.

Sakora was frustrated. She would still be with Snape had he not run off without her or at least had told her where he was.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Barbossa shot a cannon ball at the S.S. Slytherin. It was a miss and water sprayed both Sakora and Snape. Sakora screamed.

Jack ran over to Barbossa to stop him from firing again.

"Are you crazy?" Jack asked Barbossa. "Sakora's on that ship."

"You see that?" Snape said. "They're firing at us. If they cared enough about you, they'd take precaution in trying _not _to blow up the ship" Another moment later, there was another cannon fire and this one hit the crow's nest and the pole started falling toward them. Sakora went to reach for her wand, but forgot Snape took it from her. Sakora looked around frantically. She saw a wand at Snape's hip. Weather it was hers or not, she didn't care. She grabbed it and aimed it at the falling pole.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" She chanted and the pole was floating in midair. Snape looked behind him.

"Thanks Sakora." Snape said.

"Can't we just appearate to the hide out?" Sakora asked.

"We're nowhere near close enough to do so." Snape told her.

"I'm sorry." Sakora said. Snape looked down at Sakora. "I didn't mean to betray you."

"I know you didn't." Snape said. He wanted to comfort her, but for now, he had other matters to take care of first. There was a third cannon shot. Thankfully it missed Snape's ship, but just barley.

"You're going to kill them both if you don't think this more clearly, Hector." Jack said. Barbossa rounded on Jack.

Who's side are you on, anyways?"

"I'm on your side, bit if you kill Sakora, then what? Can you live with that?" Jack tired to reason with Barbossa. Barbossa grumbled something under his breath, but went back to steering the pearl chasing after the S.S. Slytherin. Merik walked over to Barbossa.

"Are you going to let that scrawny sea dog tell you what or what not to do?"

"Under different circumstances, no, but in this case, he has a point." Barbossa told Merik.

"At least they've stopped firing at us, professor." Sakora snorted.

"For now." Snape said. Sakora stared at Snape for a moment as if studying him. Snape looked back at Sakora.

"What?" Snape asked Sakora shook her head slightly as if awakening out of a trance.

"Nothing." She said and looked back at the Pearl. It seemed to be gaining speed.

"Don't worry. With a little retraining, you'll be in top form in no time." Snape said. "Here. I brought ya something." He added. He threw Sakora a plastic bag. She opened the bag and pulled out a Slytherin school robe.

"I got you a different size so it should fit you." Snape said. "Your student one looked a bit small." He added. Sakora looked at him and smiled slightly. She put the robe on.

Sakora wondered if she was doing the right thing. On one hand, this is what she wanted; to be rejoined with Snape and continue being a wizard. On the other hand, she'd grown attached to Barbossa and never disobeyed him till now.

Snape saw how quickly the Pearl was catching up.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" He growled.

"It's a ship with sails, not a rocket ship." Sakora said.

Just then the water ahead of them started bubbling and up from the depths rose a giant ship with big sails.

"Bloody hell!" Snape exclaimed.

"What is that?" Sakora asked.

"That would be the Durmstrang ship." Snape said.

"Avast ye scoundrels!" the captain yelled. Her voice boomed as if shouting into a microphone.

"Must be using the Sonorous spell." Sakora stated. Snape looked at Sakora then back at the Durmstrang ship.

Jackal Moon, captain of the Durmstrang took out her binoculars to have a closer look. The flag bore green and silver stripes with a serpent on it.

Jackal called for her first mate.

"Stay here." She told him. In the next instant, she disappeared and reappeared on Snape's ship.

"Sakora, I didn't know this was your ship." Jackal said beaming.

"If you two are done chi chatting I'd like to speed thing along." Snape said impatiently. Jackal looked over at the Pearl.

"What are we doing?" Jackal asked.

"We," Snape said. "are getting as far away as possible from that ship." He pointed toward the Pearl.

"Why?" Jackal asked. Before Snape could answer, Sakora interrupted.

"Because he rescued me from Captain Barbossa. Even though I didn't need rescuing. It's not like I was his prisoner."

"What?!" Snape proclaimed. "After all you told me last night. You were more than glad to see me." Snape huffed and went back to steering the wheel on the ship.

"What is he talking about?" Jackal was lost.

"Just follow us to the hideout and I'll explain later." Sakora said and gave her the coridnants to the hideout. With a wave of her wand, Jackal disappeared off the Pearl and back onto her own ship

"We're following Snape's ship, appearntly." Jackal told her first mate. The Durmstrang ship submerged back under water.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Reghetti walked over to Barbossa.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" he asked him.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon or later." Barbossa said.

"Hector." Jack said. Barbossa looked over at Jack.

"Why are you so obsessed with getting her back?" Jack studied Barbossa for a moment. "You either miss her or you're jealous." Jack observed.

"What? That's preposterous." Barbossa said. Just then, Barbossa looked around. They were no longer following the S.S. Slytherin; instead, they weren't following anyone.

"Blast! Where did they go?" Barbossa demanded.

The S.S. Slytherin finally reached the destination to the hide out. They docked their ships. Snape and Sakora descended off their ship first followed by Jackal and her first mate. Sakora and Snape stared with their mouths hanging open.

"Lord Voldemort is your first mate?!" Sakora asked sounding shocked. She bowed in his presents.

"No wonder my mark kept twinging."

Voldemort looked up at Snape

"Severus, where are your manners?" Voldemort said. With a wave of his wand, Snape grunted and was now on his knees. "That's better" Voldemort added. Sakora placed a hand over Snape's arm. "So nice to see my loyal subjects."

After Sakora and Snape got back on their feet, Snape turned to Sakora.

"I want a word with you." He grunted still being sore from the spell that Voldemort cast in Snape.

"Will you excuse me?" Sakora said to Jackal and Voldemort. After fifteen minutes later, Snape and Sakora returned to join the others.

"Okay so why were we trying to get away from the other ship?" Jackal asked.

"Because Sakora belongs with our kind not go to galavandering with pirates." Jackal, Voldemort and Sakora looked at Snape and said simotainsly,

"Galavandaring"?

"Well if you didn't leave me behind." Sakora started.

"Just like a married couple." Jackal told Voldemort.

"I've got a headache." Voldemort said

"Okay I've got a solution." Jackal said. "You can't change the past. What matters is Snape is here with us now."

"But sis," Sakora said. Jackal didn't have to say anything. The expression said it all.

Just then, they heard pieces of gravel crumble.

"Shhh." Jackal said. "Do you hear that?" They listened hard then out from the shadows was a man in his mid fifties. Sakora screeched and his behind Snape. He was wearing a long, black, hooded, trench coat with red trim. Black pants and a red shirt.

"Who are you?" Jackal said with her wand raised. He lowered his hood. He had short whitish blonde hair.

"I've been here for days and there was no trace of anyone here." Snape said reaching for his wand.

"I've stayed well hidden." The man said in a low, sort of raspy voice.

"I asked you a question, old man." Jackal said taking a step forward. Snape held his arm out to prevent Jackal from going any further.

"The name's John Kramer." He said.

"Never heard of you." Jackal said.

"Foolish muggle." Voldemort said. Snape, Sakora and Jackal looked at Voldemort. Sakora stepped out from behind Snape. Nobody spoke for a few seconds. Then Sakora spoke up.

"What are we gonna do about him, m'lord?" She asked Voldemort.

"This is hopeless. We're never going to find them." Pintel complained.

"Have patience. We'll find them one way or another." Barbossa said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Pintel said.

"Keep your fears to yourself." Barbossa said.

"I agree with Pintel." Reghetti said. "I could care less if we find those wizards again."

"If you ask me, I think someone's got a touch of O.C.D." Jack said. Barbossa shot them all looks.

"Pipe down. All of ya." Jack walked over to Barbossa.

"Ya know, mate. You're not going to get Miss Storm back without a fight from those wizards."

"I say we do away with this filthy muggle." Voldemort said.

"Wait." Sakora said. John looked at Sakora

"What for?" Snape asked.

"We don't know he's a muggle for sure." Sakora said to Snape

"Smart girl." John said with a smug grin on his face. Voldemort glared at Sakora.

"Are you a Slytherin or a Hufflepuff?" He asked.

"With all due respect, sir." Sakora said. "Even Slytherins have to take precaution."

"She's got you there, sir." Jackal told Voldemort.

"If you are a wizard, show us your wand." Snape demanded. John pulled back his trench coat and in his belt was a wand. He pulled it out.

"Is that proof enough for you?" John asked Voldemort raising an eyebrow. Voldemort huffed and stalked off. Sakora and Jackal followed Voldemort and joined him by the fire. Snape stayed behind to further question John Kramer.

Barbossa and Jack sailed around for what seemed like hours until they saw smoke rising up from a mountain

"So you're an engineer, huh?" Snape asked.

"That's right." John said.

"What kind of engineer?"

"Well I design traps."

Snape stared at John blankly.

"Traps?" He asked

"Yeah. Their designed for people who don't appreciate their lives." John explained

Just then they heard distant shouting somewhere outside the cave.

"Come on out here! We know you're in there!" One voice came.

"I know that voice" Sakora said. "It's Barbossa."

"How'd he find us?" Jackal asked. Just then everyone looked at the rising smoke. Jackal smacked her sister upside the head.

The voices were getting closer. It wouldn't be long Until Barbossa, Jack and everyone else found Sakora. John took off toward the entrance way.

"Where are you going?" Snape said.

"I'll head them off." John said.

"Does he not think we can take care of ourselves?" Jackal said in disbelief.

"I'll take care of them with just one spell." Voldemort said.

"No!" Sakora shouted. Voldemort stopped. "You can't kill them." She added.

"Yes I can. It's not hard." Voldemort said.

Just as Barbossa and his crew got halfway through the cave, John cut them off.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked.

"My name is John."

"What do you want?' Barbossa asked.

"What do I want? I want to play a game." John said.

"I'm through playing games. We're trying to look for someone and unless you know where they are, then stay out of our way." Barbossa told him. With that, Barbossa, Jack, Pintel, Reghetti and Merik shoved past John and headed further into the cave.


End file.
